7 songs 7 memories
by Clairess
Summary: Lagu yang berbeda, dengan kisah dan lakon yang berbeda. Kau akan diajak menemui kisah sedih mereka, bahagia dan sendau gurau miliknya, hingga sampai pada imaji menembus batas nyata milik sang putri dan panglimanya. Kemarilah, kunyanyikan tujuh lagu dengan tujuh kisah berbeda di dalamnya. AR. AU. Various pairings. Various genres. Sho-ai. Gender switch. Drabble based songs. RnR?


**Contains OOCness. Alternative Reality. Alternative Universal. Various pairings. Various genres. Shounen – ai. Gender switch. Drabble.**

**.**

**No commercial profit has taken by this fan fiction.**

* * *

><p>A fan fiction based on <strong>Fujimaki Tadatoshi's Kuroko no Basuke.<strong>

**.**

**7 songs 7 memories**

* * *

><p><strong>Unstoppable – Daiki Aomine [Suwabe Junichi]<strong>

**.**

Kise Ryota tahu, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Amonie Daiki saat dia tengah berada dalam keadaan serius.

Memasuki zona yang membuatnya bagai hewan liar dengan insting mengerikan, sang pemilik _perfect copy_ itu tidak akan ragu menyatakan bahwa sang _ace_ Kiseki no Sedai adalah seorang skorer jenius yang tak bisa dihentikan. Kise sama sekali tak keberatan, sungguh. Tidak pernah iri, karena dia adalah sang pengagum sejati pemuda berkulit tan itu. Bahkan ikut merasakan perasaan meluap – luap saat _perfect copy_ kebanggaannya runtuh dihadapan sang _power forward_ tim Toō.

Sebut dia masokis. Karena jujur, kekalahannya di perempat final _Inter-High_ masih menyisakan sepercik kebahagiaan di hati. Tidak melulu sedih. Fakta bahwa Aominecchi yang selama ini mengalahkannya dalam _one-on-one_ masih sehebat itu, lebih dari cukup menjadi penghibur.

Tapi ―kenapa rasanya sakit sekarang?

Perih saat melihat bagaimana dua _ace_ dari Seirin dan Toō yang saling memasuki zona. Saling berkejar bola, mencentak angka. Pemuda berambut pirang itu bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kecewanya saat Kagami Taiga berhasil meruntuhkan _formless shot_ Aominechhi-nya. Mengimbangi gerakan yang sangat di pujanya. Menyulut gairah dari mata sewarna _navy_ milik pemuda yang dikaguminya.

Kise tahu semuanya akan berbeda. Tidak ada lagi Aominecchi-nya yang tak terhentikan. Tidak ada lagi Aomine Daiki yang menganggap Kise Ryota adalah satu – satunya lawan yang nyaris seimbang. Semua karena satu orang. Karena Kagami Taiga yang berhasil memaksanya mengeluarkan segala gairah dalam basket. Memaksa Aomine mengeluarkan segenap kemapuan, bertanding bersama memasuki zona.

―Kise benci itu. Membenci fakta bahwa Aominecchi-nya akan melihat orang lain. Melihat lawan seimbang yang selama ini dicarinya, dan sayanganya itu bukan sosok Kise Ryota.

"Aominecchi.."

* * *

><p><strong>Keibetsu shite ita aijou – AKB48<strong>

**.**

Hawa keberadaan yang minim, dan kehidupan yang monoton.

Sama sekali tak menarik. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Terlalu normal. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah berharap dilahirkan menjadi sosok seperti itu. Sosok tak terlihat yang harus mengerahkan segenap jiwa raga untuk mengais perhatian orang terarah padanya.

Tidak, Kuroko bukan orang yang suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Dia tidak seserakah itu. Pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu hanya ingin diberi atensi normal. Tidak terlalu banyak, juga tidak tidak sama sekali. Kuroko ingin orang lain mengenalnya, melihatnya dengan normal tanpa perlu menjerit kaget saat dia tiba – tiba bersuara.

"Tetsuya?"

"…Akashi-_kun_ tidak terkejut?"

Akashi Seijūrō menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa aku harus terkejut?"

Kuroko menggumam "Nyaris semua orang terkejut. Berkata aku datang tiba – tiba, walau sebenarnya aku sudah berdiri lama di samping mereka."

Sosok berambut merah itu terdiam. Sebelum tersenyum maklum dan menutup buku tebal di pangkuannya. "Tetsuya.. kau tahu aku selalu bisa melihatmu kan?" tangan hangatnya mulai bermain dengan rambut halus milik pemuda yang sudah mendudukan diri di kursi yang tersisa. "Kau tidak sendirian. Aku selalu ada, dan aku selalu menyadari keberadaanmu."

―dan dengan satu kalimat itu, wajah masam Kuroko Tetsuya terhapus. Terganti dengan senyum lembut yang kini diulas.

Benar. Tidak peduli dia hilang, atau di cemooh karena keberadaannya yang minim, akan selalu ada Akashi yang melihatnya. Masih ada Kaptennya. Akashi Seijūrō miliknya.

"Terimakasih, Akashi-_kun_."

* * *

><p><strong>Hari Bersamanya – Sheila on 7<strong>

**.**

Jatuh cinta adalah salah satu jalan menuju kedewasaan.

Begitu orang bilang. Wajar, katanya bila anak sekolah menengah atas mulai merasakan perasaan berdebar – debar saat ada seseorang yang mampu membuatnya tertarik. Yah.. Kagami Taiga pun tak luput dengan jerat cinta anak sekolahan itu.

Hey! Wajar bukan jika Kagami yang anak rajin, pintar memasak, dan begitu mencintai basket ini turut serta dalam tajuk percintaan anak sekolah?

Hal tak wajar hanya dimana rasa tertariknya itu dengan seenaknya jatuh pada sang _teammate_. Iya, kau tak salah baca. Atensinya jatuh pada sosok anak berambut sebiru langit dengan iris senada. Bayangan keenam Kiseki no Sedai, dan seorang laki – laki tulen. Bukannya sosok gadis berambut panjang, pintar memasak, yang sejak dulu diklaimnya bakal menjelma sebagai cinta pertama.

Sungguh sial.

―dan lebih sialnya lagi saat belakangan ini Kagami terkena sindrom _doki – doki_ yang menjadi gelaja wajib orang jatuh cinta. Dia mulai merasa bahwa konsentrasinya terdiktraksi saat sosok mungil Kuroko Tetsuya berada dalam jarak pandang. Berujung pada permainan basket yang kacau, dan berkali – kali teguran sayang dari tangan halus Aida Riko di kepala berambut merahnya. Tidak sekali dua kali juga bola basket yang harusnya ditangkap dengan sebelah tangan berakhir dengan mendarat mulus di wajah. Memberi kesan ciuman mesra antara kepala berambut merah dan bola orange bertekstur kasar.

Oh Tuhan.. Kagami Taiga tidak pernah meminta yang muluk – muluk. Untuk kali ini saja, tolong biarkan Kagami sanggup menatap sepasang mata biru bocah itu tanpa perasaan yang seolah ingin meledak. Biarkan Kagami berdiri di sampingnya dengan normal, dengan tangan yang terselip di saku secara elegan, bukannya sebelah tangan yang berkali – kali menggaruk tengkuk ―gugup. Tolong, Tuhan, biarkan juga Kagami berlatih basket dengan benar. Dengan serius agar Seirin bisa menjadi nomer satu di Jepang, tanpa terganggu―

"Lihat sekelilingmu Bakagami! Pemain basket hanya memperhatikan bola! Bukannya menatap Kuroko-_kun_. Sekali lagi kau ulangi, aku tidak akan segan – segan menarikmu ke _bench_!"

―Oh _shit_. Jika saja dia tahu bahwa jatuh cinta semerepotkan ini.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Kagami-_kun_?"

"Ja-jangan berdiri terlalu dekat! Kau sama sekali tidak membantu Kuroko-_temeee_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Long Kiss Goodbye – HALCALI<strong>

**.**

"Apa ini.. benar – benar yang terakhir?"

"Akashi-_kun_ yang menjadikan _ini_ sebagai yang terakhir."

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku Tetsuya?"

Kuroko Tetsuya melepas dua lengannya dari leher jenjang sang Kapten berambut merah. Membawa sepasang celurean bening pada sepasang mata dwiwarna merah – emas.

"Aku tidak akan menarik kembali surat pengunduran diriku, Akashi-_kun_. Aku selalu merasa ada yang salah dengan tim ini."

"Aku yang selalu benar ini tidak pernah salah, Tetsuya."

Akashi Seijuurou mendengus. Mengeratkan pelukan lengannya di pinggang ramping pebasket dengan nomer punggung 15 ini. Semakin menekan sosok yang lebih kecil ke loker biru tua yang sejak tadi menjadi sandaran.

"Walau ku katakan aku mencintaimu dan tak ingin kau pergi, kau akan tetap pergi, bukan?" dia yang memegang kendali atas pergumulan ini bersuara lirih. Menekan hidungnya pada leher seputih kapas, halus, dengan wangi _vanilla_ samar yang memabukan. "Semurah itu harga ku untukmu Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-_kun_ selalu menjadi yang paling berharga bagiku." Kuroko menjawab. Kali ini meremat kerah jaket yang memeluk punggung tegap Akashi. "Aku hanya berharap tidak ada yang berubah diantara kita."

"Semua akan berubah saat kau memilih pergi." Akashi menyahut. Setelah puas bermain dengan leher yang kini penuh bercak – bercak kemerahan yang menguarkan klaim atasnya. "Tidak akan sama lagi."

―dan mendengar itu, setetes air mata berhasil lolos dari sudut cerulean bulat sang bayangan. Air mata yang selalu dijaga Akashi agar tidak jatuh, air mata yang kini disebabkan olehnya. Kuroko, disamping itu hanya tersenyum. Kembali mengalungkan dua lengannya pada leher putih Akashi Seijūrō miliknya. Sosok yang akan segera lepas darinya setelah malam ini.

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku mencium Akashi-_kun_. Satu ciuman lama untuk selamat tinggal."

"Lakukan, Tetsuya."

―satu ciuman penuh air mata bersama Akashi dilakukan Kuroko malam ini.

'Aku mencintaimu, Akashi-_kun_. _Ikanai de, kudasai!_ ―tolong jangan pergi!'

* * *

><p><strong>Ku Katakan dengan Indah – Peterpan<strong>

**.**

"Oi Shin-_chan_!"

"Diam Takao. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Kazahara-_sensei_?"

"Lalu untuk apa kau memintaku datang kemari?" sang _point_ _guard_ berambut sehitam arang mendengus. Kaki terlipat di atas tempat tidur bersprei hijau tua milik _Kiseki no Sedai number_ _one shooter_. "Ku pikir kita akan bersenang – senang. Tidak tahunya malah melakukan hal membosankan macam ini."

Midorima Shintarou diam. Tidak mengacuhkan beragam keluhan Takao Kazunari yang sejak tadi berada dalam garis lebih-baik-aku-tidur-dirumah-saja.

"Shin-_chan_!"

_Oke.. tidak perlu kau acuhkan, Shintarou._

"Shin-_chaaaannn_!"

_Tidak ada yang ku dengar. Kalkulus dengan integral berbentuk cacing ini lebih penting._

"Shin-_chan no baka!_"

Ctik! Satu perempatan muncul di pelipis kanan Midorima. "Aku tidak bodoh, Bakao! Dan tidak bisakah kau diam? Kau berisik sekali seperti anak perempuan. Tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang sibuk? Kau sungguh merepotkan."

Takao mengerjap. Sepasang mata hitamnya membulat, sebelum akhirnya menatap nanar pada pemuda berambut hijau yang masih kekeuh dengan _deathglare_ ampuhnya.

"Kau ini kenapa?! Padahal kau yang menyuruhku datang. Kau sudah tidak mengacuhkanku malah membentakku. Sahabat macam apa kau ini!"

Yang dibalas dibentak malah mengerjap. Heran kenapa rekan satu timnya ini tiba – tiba begitu emosional, dan ―hey! Dia serius marah nih?

"Ta-takao.. hey! Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu-_nanodayo_."

Midorima akhirnya bangkit dari meja belajar. Sedikit ragu saat berniat menyentuh pundak kecil si pemilik _hawk eye_ yang bergetar. Takao tengah tertunduk kini. Poni hitamnya menghalangi mata hijau Midorima yang tengah mencari sepasang _onyx_ kelam berdaya pandang menakjubkan itu. Dia terlihat.. rapuh. Bahkan di mata Midorima Shintarou yang tak ubahnya manusia berhati batu.

"Tidak bisakah kau sekali saja berkata halus? Tidak perlu yang indah – indah, cukup kata – kata sopan yang tidak menyakitkan."

―ahh dia keterlaluan ya kali ini? "Ma-ma'af.. aku hanya bercanda-_nanodayo_. Ku-kupikir kau tidak akan marah.. kita kan sa-sahabat, bukan?"

Pundak dalam pegangan Midorima semakin bergetar. Aduh.. apa dia salah mengatakan sesuatu lagi? Padahal _Oha Asa_ berkata bahwa peruntungan Cancer nomer satu hari ini. "Ta-takao?"

"Humpp hahah!"

Angin dari jendela berhembus. Kacamata ber_frame_ separuh itu retak. Menemani sepasang mata dibalik lensa yang mendapati pemuda berambut hitam di ranjangnya tengah tertawa. Keras, ditambah dengan berguling – guling tak jelas.

"Oh~ manis sekali Shin-_chan_. Jadi kau mengakuiku sebagai sahabatmu, huh?!" sang _point guard_ andalan Shutoku menyeka air matanya. Semakin terbenam dalam tawa saat melihat ekspresi bodoh yang masih terpatri pada wajah Midorima Shintarou. "Bagaimana _acting_-ku tadi? Aku pantas mendapat _award_ sebagai pendatang baru terbaik bukan?"

"―BAKAO KAZUNARI! Ku bunuh kau-_nanodayo_!"

* * *

><p><strong>PRINCESS –Revival of Church― Versailles<strong>

**.**

Dia adalah sang tuan putri, sementara yang satunya adalah panglima perang kerajaan.

Negeri Rakuzan adalah tempat keduanya hidup. Sebuah negeri dimana kepercayaan akan tujuh dewa naga penjaga gerbang laut utara dipegang kuat. Tradisi pengorbanan bagi keturunan raja yang lahir kala purnama merekah pun tetap dijalanan. Dengan harapan sang dewa puas akan para putri jelita yang dipersembahkan negeri ini. Agar tujuh makhluk yang disegani itu masih berkenan melindungi seantero negeri yang terkenal akan elok alam dan hasil buminya.

Dia adalah Akashi Seiaryuu. Putri mahkota kerajaan Rakuzan yang kelima belas. Seorang cantik jelita dengan rambut sewarna kelopak mawar merah cerah. Yang sayangnya lahir saat purnama penuh tengah hadir di malam bulan ke empat. Calon korban yang kesekian bagi sang dewa yang mendiami laut utara negeri.

"_Sire_, kereta yang dipersiapkan untuk anda sudah siap."

Suara monoton diluar kelambu menggugah sang putri, membuat tangannya yang putih terulur. Segera disambut lembut dengan lengan kekar yang menariknya berdiri. Membawanya dalam diam hingga akhirnya duduk dalam kereta berlapis beludru.

"Kau ikutlah disini." Titahnya lirih.

"Tapi―"

"Perintahku adalah mutlak. Tidakkah kau ingat itu, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko Tetsuya, sang panglima perang berambut biru muda mengangguk akhirnya. Mendudukan diri disamping Akashi yang telah berada dalam kimono merah tua miliknya. Warna yang senada dengan helaian panjang rambut sang putri yang mencapai pinggang.

Keduanya diam bahkan saat kereta melewati riuh disepanjang jalan. Satu penghormatan terakhir dari penduduk bagi tuan putri mereka yang akan menemui dewa. Sang penyelamat yang bersedia berkorban nyawa, tak ubahnya bak dewi baik hati yang memberi kesejahteraan ditiap sapuan sayapnya.

"_Sire_―" Kuroko memulai saat riuh diluar sana hilang. Tersubstitusi dengan hening dan desir angin malam. "Jika saya membawa anda pergi dari sini, apa tuan putri akan marah?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Akashi tak berjeda. Gadis itu merebahkan tubuhnya kini. Menyandarkan kepala pada pangkuan sang panglima. Membuat perpaduan yang begitu kontras antara rambut merahnya dengan pakaian resmi Kuroko yang berwarna putih. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu membawaku kabur. Jika kau melakukannya artinya melanggar perintahku. Aku tidak suka anjing yang tidak bisa diatur."

"Saya.. lebih tidak rela melihat anda dibuang, _Sire_."

"Tidak ada yang membuangku." Mata dwiwarna Akashi menyorot lurus pada cerulean bening. Melontarkan beragam afeksi tak terucap. "Ini adalah kewajiban yang jatuh padaku."

"Kalau begitu ijinkan saya mendampingi anda sampai akhir."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, pemuda berambut biru itu merendahkan wajahnya. Membawa bibirnya merasakan lembutnya kulit Akashi Seiaryuu. Kening, pelipis, pipi, hingga bibir tipis yang semanis ceri. Sang tuan putri menerima dominasi ksatrianya, hanya mengalungkan lengan mungil pada leher jenjang. Melewatkan waktu yang membawa kereta, hingga aroma laut tercium pekat dari celah pintu yang tertutup kain.

Sayup suara kusir yang mengantar terdengar. Menyampaikan berita bahwa perjalanan telah berakhir. Satu yang membuat Kuroko bergegas berdiri. Turun, menyambut sang putri di samping pintu. Menawarkan lengannya sebagai pegangan gadis cantik berkimono merah ini.

"Kita sampai, _Sire_."

"Temani aku, Tetsuya."

Yang disebut namanya membungkuk patuh. Membawa sosok yang mengalungkan lengan padanya ke ujung. Salah satu batu besar menjorok yang terhubung langsung dengan palung dalam laut utara. Tempat pengorbanan para tumbal.

"Ijinkan saya menemani anda, _Sire_."

"Tidak. Kau tetap disini."

"_Sire_!"

Akashi menatap tajam sosok pemuda disampingnya. Melepas pegangan tangannya dan melangkah mundur. Menghitung tiap detik kehidupannya yang tersisa. "Kalau aku bilang kau tetap disini, maka kau tidak akan kemana – mana, Tetsuya."

"_Sire_, kumohon. Hidupku, jiwa, dan raga hanya untukmu. Aku hidup untuk menjadi pedangmu Sei." Segala tatakrama luntur. Hanya ada Kuroko Tetsuya yang melangkah maju. Perlahan berusaha mempersempit jarak dengan sang tuan putri yang masih melangkah mundur. "Jika kau tidak ada maka aku hanya pedang tanpa pemilik. Ijinkan aku terkubur bersamamu, _Sire_."

"Aku adalah Akashi Seiaryuu." Suara gadis itu terdengar tajam. Tidak kalah dengan desir angin pantai dan ribut ombak yang memecah karang. Mata cantik sewarna _ruby_ dan _topaz_ miliknya berpendar. Penuh aura _absolute_ yang nyaris mustahil untuk ditentang. "Kaisar merah yang dalam darahnya mengalir jiwa Ryuu-_sama_. Kau tidak diijinkan mempertanyakan perintahku, Panglima Kuroko Tetsuya."

Dia yang disebut gelarnya terdiam. Kalah jika gadisnya telah memerintah atas namanya yang agung.

"Kemarilah Tetsuya," Akashi mengulurkan tagannya. Satu yang langsung ditangkap Kuroko dalam dua detik. "Kau ―teruslah hidup. Jadilah pengingat namaku, jadilah penguasa Rakuzan yang terhebat. Agar nama Akashi Seiaryuu tidak akan pernah hilang dari negeri ini. Dari dunia."

Sang tuan putri menyingkap lengan pakaian Kuroko. Mengusapnya dengan telapak tangan yang lebih lembut dari sutra dan meninggalkan satu lukisan naga yang melingkar disana. Sebuah tanda magis, naga sewarna rambut sang gadis, dengan aksen emas yang tertoreh di beberapa bagian. Melingkari siku Kuroko Tetsuya dan berakhir dengan kepala yang terkulai angkuh di punggung tangan.

"Tetaplah hidup, Tetsuya." Akashi tersenyum kini, angin pantai memainkan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai. Terlihat seperti sayap merah yang akan mengantarnya pergi. Terbang ke langit yang seolah tak sabar untuk merengkuh kembali sosok indah itu. "Tetaplah hidup agar aku tetap hidup dalam dirimu."

"Selamat tinggal, Tetsuya."

Diakhir, Kuroko Tetsuya melihat Akashi Seiaryuu terjatuh. Tertarik lembut oleh gravitasi, hingga akhirnya hilang tertelan ombak. Menyisakan beberapa helai kelopak mawar sewarna darah, juga sebaris bisikan dalam suara halus.

_"Aku mencintaimu."_

―tak lupa sesosok naga yang terasa panas di kulit lengannya.

"Aku bersumpah akan membuat namamu selalu bergaung dimanapun, _Sire_. Dielukan sebagai dewi penyelamat negeri ini." Kuroko mengerjap. Meloloskan setetes air mata dari sudut cerulean cerahnya. Sedetik kemudian, kelopaknya tertutup.

"Aku bersumpah kau tidak akan pernah mati dalam diriku, Sei."

* * *

><p><strong>You Belong with Me – Taylor Swift<strong>

**.**

Semua orang tahu, Aomine Daiki adalah rival Kise Ryota.

Walau yang bersangkutan tidak pernah menyuarakannya secara lantang, tindak tanduknya yang berujar seolah Aominecchi-aku-pasti-akan-mengalahkanmu itu dapat dibaca jelas oleh semua orang. Kise bukan orang yang gila kemenangan sebenarnya. Toh selama ini dia memang tidak pernah menang dalam _one-on-one_ bersama Aomine, baik itu dalam pertandingan _official_, atau _street ball_ yang dilakukan saat tidak ada kerjaan.

Tapi untuk yang kali ini, rasanya Kise tidak rela jika harus kalah dari Aomine. Tidak jika yang diperebutkan adalah hati dari Kurokocchi-nya yang berharga dan bukannya bola _orange_ bertekstur kasar.

_Hell no!_ masa Kise yang model rupawan dengan kulit putih bersih, harus kalah dari Aomine Daiki dengan kulit kurang terang begitu? Harga diri modelnya bisa pecah berantakan, _guys_.

Oke, tinggalkan rasisme disini.

Karenanya, dihari minggu yang cerah, saat Kasamatsu berkata latihan diliburkan dan manajernya tidak berkicau tentang jadwal pekerjaan sampai berbusa, Kise Ryota memutuskan pergi ke Tokyo. Mengikuti kereta pagi dengan harapan bisa bertemu Kurokocchhi-nya saat sedang sarapan di Maji Burger, walau harapan indahnya yang tak sempat berkembang itu harus runtuh saat yang ditemuinya disana adalah sang rival bersama si rambut merah yang sudah dua kali mengalahkannya.

Siapa lagi? Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga tentu.

"Kau berniat mendekati Kuroko?" itu adalah kata – kata Kagami yang terucap dengan nada sinis saat Kise mengoceh tentang tujuannya ke Tokyo. "Silahkan saja kalau memang sudah tak sayang nyawa."

Yang diberitahu hanya melengos. Berkata bahwa Kagamicchi hanya iri karena tidak bisa mendapatkan hati Kurokocchi dan lebih memilih untuk memuja seberapa indahnya Kurokocchi di matanya.

"Baik. Ku beri tahu satu hal Kise." Kesal karena sang pemilik _perfect copy_ tak kunjung diam dari ocehannya, Kagami akhirnya berujar. Mata bersinar penuh keyakinan. Dengan mulut yang mengukir seringai kejam. "Di jam seperti ini, Kuroko biasanya pergi ke stasiun. Menjemput pacarnya, atau bersiap pergi ke rumah pacarnya. Nah.. sekarang ayo bertaruh. Jika kau bisa merebut Kuroko dari orang itu, aku akan mengakuimu sebagai seorang _cassanova_ sejati, dan tidak akan berusaha merebut si Kuroko-_teme_ itu darimu. Sebagai bonus, aku juga bersedia menjadi pelayanmu seminggu."

Mata sewarna hazel milik model berambut pirang itu membulat.

"―tapi jika kau kalah, kau harus menjadi pelayanku selama sebulan."

Kise baru akan menjawab dengan keyakinan seribu persen saat suara malas Aomine yang sejak tadi diam terdengar. "Jangan curang Bakagami, taruhanmu itu sama sekali tak adil."

"Diam kau Ahomine! Sejak kapan kau jadi orang yang penuh perhatian begitu?"

"Terserahmu." Pemuda yang masih menggunakan jaket hitam khas Toō itu memutar bola mata bosan. Kini berdiri dan menarik Kise Ryota dengan semena – mena. "dan kau Kise, ayo ikut aku. Kutunjukan satu hal yang akan membuatmu sadar."

Mengabaikan teriakan dan umpatan sang _ace_ Seirin, dua orang berbeda warna rambut itu terus berjalan. Kise sudah berusaha bertanya tentang kenapa dan kemana mereka akan pergi, walau hanya dijawab dengan gumam masa bodoh dari Aomine yang terus melangkah. Semakin jauh, hingga stasiun Tokyo yang ramai mulai terlihat dipandangan.

Aomine mengajak pemuda pirang itu semakin ke dalam. Menunggu disamping ruang penjualan tiket, dengan tangan yang tertunjuk pada pada pemuda yang begitu mereka kenal. Sosok Kuroko Tetsuya dalam balutan baju santai yang tengah duduk disalah satu kursi tunggu. Salah satu tangannya mengelus lembut kepala anjing mungil yang bermata sama dengan sang pemiliki. Dia terlihat begitu asyik dengan dunianya, membelakangi Kise dan Aomine dengan mata yang tak lepas dari kereta yang mulai berdatangan.

_Gesture_ yang dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa dia tengah menunggu seseorang.

Kise baru akan berteriak memanggil sang pujaan hati saat pemuda dengan hawa keberadaan tipis itu tiba – tiba berdiri. Tergesa menuju salah satu peron dengan ―benarkah itu? ―senyum cerah yang terpasang di wajah.

"Akashi-_kun_!"

Baik Aomine maupun Kise mampu mendengar jelas bagaimana bibir sang bayangan mengucap nama itu dengan semangat. Bagaimana sosok Kuroko Tetsuya langsung menghamburkan diri pada pelukan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang baru turun dari peron. Pelukan yang dibalas dengan penuh afeksi oleh sosok tampan yang sangat dikenal oleh ketiganya. Siapa lagi? Akashi Seijūrō tentu.

Ouch.. Kise yang biasa disebut sebagai _heart-breaker_ kini merasakan tak enaknya menjadi pihak yang tersakiti. Sial sekali.

"Hah.. aku sudah tahu kalau mereka berkencan. Makanya sudah lama pula aku menyerah atas Tetsu. Kalau dia sih.. siapapun juga pasti tidak bisa merebut Tetsu darinya. Kecuali kalau dia memang berniat melepas Tetsu, yang aku tahu itu mustahil."

"Ka-kalian kejam-_ssu_! Kenapa tidak berkata kalau Kurokocchi sudah berkencan dengan Akashicchi? Patah hati itu sakit-_ssu_."

"Salahmu sendiri terlalu betah di Kanagawa dan tidak pernah berkunjung ke Tokyo, bodoh."

Sang model pirang semakin mirip dengan anak anjing yang tengah dibuang oleh majikannya saat kata – kata bernada malas Aomine terlontar. Membuat satu hela napas lagi, dihembuskan oleh _ace_ _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu.

"Ck.. sudahlah, menyerah saja. Kau belum ingin mati oleh gunting Akashi, bukan?"

Kise akhirnya mengangguk ―_Hell_! Dia masih muda, masih banyak hal yang belum dilakukan, memang Kise sebodoh itu untuk cari mati melawan Akashi, apa? ―Dibalas dengan tepukan lembut di kepala oleh orang disampingnya.

"Baguslah." Aomine diam sejenak. Sebelum satu seringai khas predator buas terlukis di bibirnya kemudian. "Hey Kise.. daripada sakit hati, jadian denganku saja, yuk?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Saya sesungguhnya tak tahu apa ini. -_-a

Ini hanya ―apa ya? semacam tantangan buat diri sendiri yang lagi nganggur. Bikin drabble dari lagu yang di puter acak. Jadinya ya gini.. gado – gado gak jelas. Maafkan playlist saya yang ngesuffle lagu dengan gajenya. Lebih maafkan lagi drabble – drabble gaje yang entah bagaimana bisa seperti diatas…. Oke minnaa? XDD

Berminat memberi pendapat? #senyumgaje

PS : seiaryuu itu ID line sayaaa :D #duhhkagakpentingnak -_-

pp


End file.
